Trust
by Stream'sxCupxOfxTea
Summary: Mai has to trust Azula. Has to trust that Azula knows what she is doing. Has to trust that Azula will make sure her little brother stays safe. Mai has to trust Azula...because they are friends.


"I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?" Azula is facing away from Mai, but the black-haired weapon mistress knows all too well the smirk at is tugging at the Fire Princess's lips. Those words...they are not going to bring any good. Something has changed; there is a tenstion in the air that does not bode well. Everything from Azula's straightened posture to her brisk tone mean only one thing; there has been a change in plans, and now things are only going to go one way. Azula's way.

From where she is standing, Mai can see her little brother (just one or two more steps and she would be close enough to take him), a smile on his face as he squirms in the water peasent's arms, almost like he is reaching for Mai, his big sister. A hand of ice clenches around Mai's gut, and she struggles to keep her face emotionless. Azula...can't really be serious. There is no way Azula would stage a fight here. Tom-Tom could be hurt. Azula knows better, right? Azula wouldn't do something that heartless...would she? Mai isn't sure. Still, she had no choice. She turns to Azula. "Of course not, Princess Azula." She said through numb lips, her fingers already curling around knives. _"Please, please, please do not do this." _Mai silently begs the Princess.

Azula takes no notice. Or if she does notice, she does not care. "We're trading a two year old for a king." She begins, her gold eyes flashing with a cruel, cunning light. Mai knows that look. She hates it. But there's no stopping Azula. She can do nothing but stand by and hope for the best. "A powerful, earthbending king?" Mai senses Ty Lee shifting uncomfortablely behind her. Ty Lee is not a good warrior; her heart is too big. She feels too much. _"Don't say anything Ty Lee." _Mai prays, her face emotionless. _"Don't make things worse."_

"It just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?" Azula finally turns to face Mai, a self-satisfied look on the Princess's catty features. This is where Mai agrees, and does whatever Azula wants. They haven't even been together for an hour, and already Mai is trapped back in the position that she was several years ago. There are no choices, no options. You do nothing apart from what Azula wants you to do. Her mind is racing, looking for a way to keep Tom-Tom safe, looking for a way to aviod a fight.

Azula doesn't care about Tom-Tom, that much is obvious. But then...Azula doesn't really care about King Bumi either. And it would be simple enough to trade, get Tom-Tom back safely, and then attack. Why aren't they doing that? Why must Azula do things the hard way? _"Because she is Azula." _A voice in the back of Mai's mind whispers. _"This is a test. Don't mess up." _A test of loyalty. And Mai can only pass or fail. There is no middle ground.

"You're right." She says, one of her blades accidentally cutting into the palm of her hand, the razor-sharp knife slicing easily through flesh. Her voice a monotone, as always. Mai looks at the young man with the hat, who's large, grey eyes remind her so much of Ty Lee (so young, so innocent), and her lips press together into a hard line. She feels nothing. She is Mai. Emotionless. "The deal is off."

A look of surprise flits across the faces of her brother's captors. They did not think she was going to be that cold, that ruthless. They thought Mai would do anything for her brother. And she would. Anything except cross Azula.

As Mai steps backwards, and readies a handful of knives, Azula runs forward, blue fire already flaring from her fingers. The Princess gives Mai a just-barely-there nod. She passed the test, and Mai breathes a quick sigh of release. She passed.

Mai has to trust Azula. Has to trust that Azula has a plan. Has to trust that Azula knows what she is doing. Has to trust that Azula will keep her brother safe. Mai has to trust Azula because she has no other choice. She had to trust Azula because Azula's word is law. Because Azula is the Princess. Because there is no disagreeing with the Princess.

But Mai chooses to trust Azula because they are friends. And Mai has to trust that her friend will do the right thing. Because if Mai can't trust her friends, then who can she trust?

Mai rushes forward, knives ready, and prays to Agni that Tom-Tom will be safe.


End file.
